There is currently a great deal of interest in developing small volume bioreactors for growing cells, for example, for biopharmaceutical production. Controlling liquid levels in such reactors can be challenging. For example, evaporation of small amounts of liquid medium within the reactor can lead to relatively large changes in volume, which can adversely impact bioreactor operation. Improved systems and methods for controlling humidity in such chemical reactors are therefore desirable.